GlideWings
GlideWings are owned by Autumn the skywing-leafwing! please ask her before you edit this page, or make an OC! Description GlideWings are sleek and agile dragon made for maneuvering through the tangled jungles and swamps of their home. As their names state their wings aren't built for flying instead, they are built from gliding long distances and maneuverability. They have a long prehensile tail and hooked claws for weaving through the trees. Even if their wings aren't meant for flying if its a windy day and if a GlideWing were to get up to a high enough point they can successfully for about 1-2 hours They also have heat-sensing eyes and often sleep upside-down as bats would. Their scales can in yellow, greens, browns and rarely dark blues, they will mostly have splotches speckles o gradient on their scales. their eyes can be any color but are often darkened. Abilities Poisonous Scales GlideWings similar to poison dart frog constantly has a thin layer of poison onl their scales, when they get agitated or force it on commanded the amount of poison on their scales increases and the effects of it also increases. If a dragon were to touch a GlideWing in this state they would suddenly have loss of balance, loss of consciousness, bright powerful pain streaking through their body, then around 10-20 minutes of this, the poison reaches the brain puts the dragon in a coma and kills. Amber Blast GlideWings can shoot a stream of yellowish greenish amber that hardens on contact. GlideWings use this to trap a foe in a hard cocoon that is only penetrable by dissolving it with their own poison or immense amounts of heat and pressure. Fire Resistance and Heat-Sensing Eyes Over time their constant conflict with the ScorchWings has made them resistant to fire. Although if a ScorchWing were blasting a flame at them they would get only serious buns. They also have heat-sensing eyes to detect enemies camouflaged. Society GlideWings are a rebellious society forming a strong bond with each other over the belief that the ScorchWings are terrible for threatening them and they should be put to justice for burning forests with their despicable fire.they are an absolute monarchy with the queen having the highest authority and the general as her second in command, the queen often doesn't even know where the "king" is let alone care about him much. They tend to be very arrogant. They don't really have any gods or rituals although they respect nature and often refer to nature as "forest mother". They tend to stress the ability to fight in GlideWing society for they often get attacked by ScorchWings, many times using the environment to their advantage such as leading others into a venus dragon-trap grove or tricking others to eat a highly toxic manchineel fruit. Territory/Habitat GlideWings live in southwest Fumia. Locals around there call is the Tangled Rainforest other than the Glide Kingdom, for its maze-like jungles and swamps. Many creatures call this place home most if not all of them hiding a trick up its sleeve in order to survive, whether is be spraying toxins, retractable teeth or Stinging darts. The tangled forest hosts two main parts the VenomTeeth Delta and the ToxicFang Jungle. The venom teeth delta is a thick murky swamp filled to the brink with amphibious creatures. Gators and crocodiles as long as dragons lurk the waters while anacondas and pythons as thick as a dragon tail slither trough the trees. GlideWings in the delta often lives in massive hollowed-out trees. The toxic fang jungle if possible the dangerous place on the continent if you aren't prepared for it. The GlideWings are best suited for this place and few tribes other than them enter here. At the edge of their border, there's a neat little sign that says, "Hey there! it's most likely you're not a GlideWing if your reading this so if you enter here you will most likely die so have fun!". History GlideWings actually originates from an island of the coast of Fumia, when they first got there they were assaulted with the danger of the forest, it is here when they were suffering to survive in the terror of the rainforest where the adapted and evolve their poisonous scales. After learning how to survive in the rainforest they used it to their advantage borrowing deadly creatures from the swamps to aid them in battles such as the executioner wasp and the tarantula hawk wasp. Names and Tribe Members Names can be synonyms of the word Glide, Dangerous insects and plants, or the names of rainforests or different shades of green. Queen: Queen Amazon King: King WarriorWasp Princesses: Princess Drift, Princess Sage, Princess Oleander Princes: Prince Snakeroot, Prince Chartreuse, Prince Soar Potion Maker: Wisteria General: General Sinharaja, General Cobra Lily Warriors: Hemlock Commoner: Commoner Salvinia Advisors: Tarantula, Hogweed, Princess Oleander Category:Dragon Tribes Category:Fumian Tribes